Ao No Exorcist: Truth, dare or tortureWait what!
by Demon-Princess-Astarte
Summary: Yes, it's once again your chance to dare or ask a truth to any of the ao no exorcist characters. With no limitations and a brand new host in chapter two, will the contestants survive? Let's see and have a laugh at their expense as well, my dear reader. Will change rating as story goes one.
1. Intro Round

_I know I've being really inactive with my truth or dare fanfiction, but the truth is that I got bored of my last one. I couldn't work up the motivation nor had the inspiration to continue with it. However, I am still motivated to do truth or dare fanfictions so I've come up with a new concept. I'll still accept dares and truths from you, my dear readers, and I will still have no limitations on what the truth or dare can be. The main difference is that if they refuse to do the dare or answer the truth a box containing an object of torture will be brought on as punishment and who the host is. But this new host will be introduced in chapter two and you lot will get to choose the torture for each character. Ok, I hope you lot will enjoy this. Now, on with the introduction round._

* * *

Row upon row of lights activated as they all groaned and got to their feet. "Where the hell are we?" Rin asked to no one in particular. Out of nowhere, a young woman, of about 19 appeared. But something was off about her. She had a mop of purple hair with a side swept fringe. But she had a pair of green wolf ears with purple insides on her head and a purple tail as well as numerous green markings on her clothing and a red neckerchief around her neck and some purple goggles on her head. "Hi there, welcome to the show. I'm Animae." She said. "OH FUCK NO!" "NOT YOU AGAIN!" The cries of outrage filled the room. Their odd host turned to them. "Is something wrong?" She asked innocently. "YEAH! You're the psycho from that last one! There's no way we're working with you!" Animae sighed. "Well you have no choice seeing as the person I represent created this for her readers and will not be impressed if you lot don't decide to play this game." She said.

"Oh and you can't leave this realm either." She added. Astarte growled. "That freak has got another thing coming if she thinks I'm gonna play another one of her fucked up games." Animae's ears twitched and she turned to the demonic princess. "Astarte, would you open that box over there please?" She asked. They all turned to see a purple box with Astarte's name sitting on a table. So she walked over and opened it. "I don't get…" She started to say when there was a violent hiss and a jet of water shot out of the box and struck the demoness in the face. She shrieked and fell backwards, writhing and covering her face. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" "Holy water." Animae walked over and closed the box which then disappeared, as if taken by invisible hands. "If you refuse to do a dare or answer a truth or comply with the rules of the game in anyway, then the author of this story will set up a box of torture that you will have to open and suffer to." She said. "Um, I have a question?" Shima stated. "What?" "Why do you look different?" He asked her. "Oh the author didn't think this would work if I had my anthropomorphic wolf form so she decided to use my humanized form for a change." She stared into space for a few moments before shaking her head. "Anyway, shall we get on with it?" She turned to face the camera. "Just like last time, you send in the dares or truths and I'll ensure they are done." Rin growled "what happens if we disagree to do it?" "You'll get a box that contains an object of torture that you have to open." Animae responded whilst smiling sweetly. "Right, our first dare actually came for the last truth or dare fanfic and is from wofl1. Now, this dare is actually for Mephisto but I suppose we can include Astarte and Amaimon in it."

Astarte glared up at the wolf girl from her spot on the floor as her injuries slowly healed. "What the hell have you got planned?" "Nothing too bad actually. Now, wofl1 has asked you Mephisto to go to your grandfather and ask to see baby pictures of Satan then show them to the whole world. However, I thought I'd bring him here to make it slightly easier." A knock on the door caused them all to look up. "And that'll be him now." Animae said as she padded over to the door and let a tall, white haired man in. "Konichiwa." She said as she bowed in greeting. The man returned the bow before looking and spotting Mephisto, Amaimon and Astarte and grinning. "Well, haven't you three grown since I last saw you." He said before laughing and walking over. Astarte and Amaimon both edged closer to one another as the man approached Mephisto. "Hello Grandfather." Mephisto sighed. The man stared then laughed and grabbed his left cheek, pulling at it. "You really have grown haven't you Mephy? Last time I saw you, you only reached my hip in height." He laughed then spotted Amaimon.

"And little Amaimon, you were nothing more than a baby last time I saw you." Then he spotted Astarte. "So you must be darling little Astarte." He walked over and pinched both of her cheeks, pulling at them. "You look a lot like your mother but most of your looks definitely came from my side." He laughed and pulled on her cheeks more. "Aw, you three have grown into fine young demons." He chuckled as he continued to pinch her cheeks and pull at them. The others stood staring. "Um, grandfather? I think you're hurting her." Mephisto said. The man glanced at him before laughing and releasing her cheeks which she rubbed. Before she could get away, he lifted her up in a bone crushing hug. Her feet moved through the air as several large crunches and cracks filled the air. "Well, that's an interesting colour." Rin noted as the colour drained from the demoness' face and she appeared to pass out. "Holy shit, I think he killed her." Animae murmured. "Great, now who am I gonna torture?"

He put her down and turned as she collapsed in a heap. "So, why am I here?" He asked as Amaimon scrambled over to Astarte to aide her. "Do you have any photos of father from when he was a baby?" Mephisto asked. "Of course I do. Why?" "May we see them?" The man nodded and pulled out several photos. As Mephisto took them, a large camera zoomed in on them. "And there you have it folks, that's what the lord of all evil looked like as a baby." Animae said. The photos all showed a small, white haired baby in a blue outfit with blue flames burning around him and a small tail tufted with blue flames. "He looks quite cute." A jet of blue flames erupted in the room. "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD YOU WOLF FREAK!" Animae turned to a camera. "And this is where I say sayonara and run away as fast as I can before I get burned to a crisp. Hopefully, I'll see you lot next time. Sayonara!" The last word was yelled as she ran from the room, a jet of blue chasing after her. "I'LL BURN YOU TO FUCKING ASH!" Silence ruled over the others. "So…shall we go see if he succeeds?" Everyone nodded and followed the chase out of the room.

* * *

_So um...yeah a new one for you all. Big thanks to wofl1 for giving me this dare. Hope you guys enjoyed and please send me more dare and truth ideas. I have no limitations as to what I will do so for example, you want yaoi you can have it. I will just say that I am probably going to feature more dares if you send a personal message, but those left in reviews will still be included. It's simply a precaution as is the story format because of what happened with my last one. But yeah, send me your ideas for dares, truths and methods of torture and I'll include them. Hope you lot will take part and I'll introduce my new host along with another new character and a change to a previous one in the next round/chapter. So until then, sayonara from the psychotic author._


	2. Round One

_Yep, chapter two up already. This is mainly to work some of my own personal requests out of my system but does also feature a dare left by guest xDIRTYDIANAx. Also, introduction of the new host and my other oc who is featuring in a new story with Animae that I should hopefully be uploading soon. I also apologise in advance for the random music segments that will occur as I was listening to music as I wrote this and the songs inspired several dares. Anyway, on with the round._

* * *

All they could do was stare at the two strangers in front of them. "I have two questions." Astarte stated. "One, who the fuck are those two? Two, what the fuck are they doing?" She asked. "I think…they're having a dance off." Shima said. "What's a dance off?" Rin asked. "A dance off, my simple Rin-kun, is where two opponents compete to see who has the better dance moves." One of the strangers said. "Oh fuck, you're that psycho bitch who sprayed me with holy water." Astarte snarled. "Yep, I'm Animae." The girl answered. "Why do you look different?" Bon demanded. "Simple, since I'm no longer the host, my creator thought it better to use the form I'll possess in the new story she's currently got underway. Now I'm one of the contestants along with Twilight here. The only major difference from the first round is now I have three tails. My light blue demon tail with emerald green tuft and purple streaks running through it and my green draconic tail with purple spikes as well as my wolf tail." The two tails wagged as if to prove their existence. "And, he is?" Mephisto asked. "Twilight." The man bowed as he introduced himself, revealing his blue and white wolf ears sitting in the mass of dark blue hair. He also had a red wolf tail and black triangles under red eyes.

He wore a dark blue t-shirt with dark blue pants and red sneakers and gloves. "So, who's hosting?" Izumo asked. "Prototype." They laughed. "No seriously, the host is called Prototype." They all stared at her. "Seriously?" A nod was her response. "Who's fucked up enough to call someone that?" Bon asked. "This from the boy who's nicknamed after a sweet?" A disembodied voice asked. They all spun to see a man walk forward. He had dark blue hair and wore a black waistcoat over a blue long sleeve top with blue jeans. He had red sneakers on with yellow toes. But what grabbed their attention were the light blue wolf ears with dark blue inner sections and a purple dot right on the tips. Also, a draconic blue tail with dark blue spikes swayed behind the man as he stepped forward into the light and showed he had a red and orange eye with a red tear streak under his orange eye and a yellow tear streak under his red eye. "I am your new host, Prototype." They all stared at him. "Anyway, shall we get on with the round?" He asked. "Ok, now Animae, our creator has sent in a dare for you and Astarte to do." Animae nodded and grabbed the demonic princess. "Come on you." Astarte snarled at her.

"Ok, you two have to sing "What is this feeling?" From the musical "Wicked". Understand?" Both of them nodded. "Ok, sing it then." The two of them sang in perfect harmony with one another. Scattered applause ran through those gathered. Prototype walked up behind them as they went to walk back to their original spots and grabbed Astarte. "You have some more dares to do." He said. Astarte snarled. "First off, a dare suggested to our creator during a livestream session. You must do…" Prototype grinned evilly. "A strip tease." Silence ruled momentarily. "WHAT?! HELL NAW! SHE'S FUCKED UP IF SHE THINKS I'M GONNA…" "Would you rather face the torture box?" Astarte froze. "Your choice my dear. Either do the dare, or face the torture box." Astarte sighed and turned on her heel. "Ummm, do I have to do it in front of everyone?" "Did you have a specific someone in mind?" "Yeah." She grabbed Mephisto and Amaimon and dragged them off to a different room. "Spoilsport." Twilight muttered. "Ah, but we have CCTV here." Animae pointed out. A screen appeared showing the other room.

They all watched, the males present all getting nose-bleeds as the angel of demons performed her dare. Each article of clothing was slowly removed as her hips and curves swayed to and fro in time with the beat of the music. Movement caught Rin's eye and he looked to see Animae dancing to the music. "What is this song?" He asked as he went to join her. "Passion Pit's Sleepyhead. The neo Tokyo remix." Animae answered. The two of them danced together as Astarte finished her strip tease and came out. "Ok, final dare for Astarte is to sing "Monster" By Paramore. Sing it!" Astarte sighed and began to sing for them. _You were my conscience, so solid now you're like water. And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any farther. But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom. But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen. I'll stop the whole world. I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive. Don't you ever wonder how we survive? Well now that you're gone, the world is ours._

_I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me. But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching._ She stopped singing when a yell echoed through the room. Yukio was on his feet, glaring at Prototype who stood with a syringe in his hand. "WHAT THE FUCKWAS THAT?!" Everyone stared in horror. Yukio never swore. "That is the dare left by xDIRTYDIANAx who asks for Yukio to cuss Rin out. So do it." Yukio turned to Rin and let rip. "YOU'RE A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT RIN! I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS WITH EVERY FUCKING FIBRE OF MY BEING! BECAUSE OF YOU BEING THE BASTARD OF SATAN, FATHER IS DEAD! I WOULD GLADLY KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, YOU PIECE OF…" It ended with a slamming door out of the room. "Well, that was unexpected." Mephisto said. Prototype sighed and turned to the camera. "Hope you enjoyed that guys and please leave dares and truths for this lot to do. Sayonara for now."

* * *

_Um yeah. Leave your dares and truths for future rounds please guys. I love doing this sort of thing. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll take part and that this one won't get taken down like the last one. Sayonara until next time_


	3. Round Two

"YAY! NEW FRIEND! NEW FRIEND!" Animae cried as she bounced around the room. "What the fuck happened to her? She high or something?" Astarte asked. Prototype sighed. "No, we just have a new character who has..." "HI GUYS!" Prototype leapt several feet in the air as a stranger appeared beside him. "Who is...?" Mephisto began to say before he was taken out by a blur of neon colours. "Hi Kuro!" Animae cried as she glomped the stranger. "Hiya!" He cried back. "Wait...You're called Kuro?" Astarte asked. "Yeah" Silence ruled before Astarte leapt on him and started trying to punch him. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" The angered princess screamed as both Twilight and Animae tried to pull her off. Prototype sighed then stiffened, as did Animae and Twilight. "What the fuck is wrong with you lot?!" Astarte demanded as she squirmed to break free. "The mistress is arriving!" The three of them cried in unison. They drop Astarte and trampled over her as they scrambled to the door. "Mistress?" Rin murmured. The door opened to reveal a young girl, about nineteen, stood in the doorway. She wore a black t-shirt that had a red slogan reading "Don't piss me off. I'm running out of places to hide the bodies" and purple jeans with blue converse. She had black hair streaked with purple, light blue and dark blue. Her eyes, looking over the top of a pair of wire-frame glasses, were hazel but had dots of purple, red and yellow in them.

She grinned as she stepped into the room, a demonic tail tufted with purple but streaked with light blue, dark blue and green swayed behind her. "Hi" She said happily. "MISTRESS!" The three freakhounds bounded around her feet like the canines so much of their DNA came from. She laughed and petted Prototype on the head. "Hey Kuro! Since you appear in your own fan-fic I figured I'd come into this one. I'm a bit tired of speaking through my characters." She turned and realised the others were there. "Oh right. You lot are here as well...I supposed I should introduce myself. I am the author Demon-Princess-Astarte...but for this, you can call me Tenshi...because I am going to be the angel of death for you lot." Fear gripped them. "Now. Kuro, do you want to explain your dare?" she asked. "Hell yeah. One of you sorry lot now has to wear a neko maid outfit." He said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Um...who's wearing it?" Yukio asked. "Last person left in the room." Tenshi stated. Silence ruled then a stampede erupted of them all running to the door. "OUTTA MY WAY! AIN'T NO FUCKING WAY I'M GONNA END UP WEARING THAT...THAT! OW! NO BITING MY TAIL! ARGH! THAT WAS MY FOOT!" Shouts and such rang out as they fought to get to the only other door out of the room.

In the midst of the chaos, Astarte was yanked back by her tail and thrown out of the battle. "OI! Don't you even..." Her words were cut off when she face-planted the door. "OPEN UP!" She screeched, beating the door with her fists and feet and trying to pull it open. "NO WAY! Sorry Astarte but you're the sacrifice!" Her face fell and she tried pleading. "Please! Aniue! Amaimon! Don't let them do this to me!" She cried. She froze as two shadows fell over her. "Come now Astarte-chan. It won't be that bad." The girl purred evilly. "No...no...NO!"

From the other side, they heard frantic scrabbling of claws against the wood of the door. "LET ME IN! FOR THE LOVE OF SATAN LET ME IN!" The last word was broken with sobs. "You've got to let her in!" Amaimon yelled, trying to break free of the grips that held him back. "We can't! God only knows what they will do to us if we let her in." Yukio said. There were dull thuds and screams and cries. "IIE!" The door clicked and slammed open, throwing Rin and Bon away. Astarte fell part-way through, scrabbling at the ground to get to her feet when something grabbed her legs and starting pulling her back. "HELP ME!" Amaimon and Mephisto both grabbed her arms and started pulling back. "Help me! Don't let them get me!" She screamed as they pulled. "Pull her in and close the door!" Shura yelled. "We're trying, those two have some strength in them!" Mephisto snapped back. "Actually, I think you'll find that it's just me pulling on her." Tenshi's voice echoed through the doorway as her eyes glowed in the darkness. "And whilst I hate to do this, we need to get on with the round so..." An arm of shadows flew forward and knocked them both away. "IIE!" The door slammed shut as Astarte was pulled back through and the torturous sounds started again.

"Yamero! YAMERO!" There was one final cry before silence fell on the other side. They all stared at the door as it clicked once again and slowly opened. "You can come back in now." Tenshi said. They slowly entered, edging around the strange host and froze when they saw Astarte. She stood silently, her outfit replaced by a maid outfit, complete with head-band. And twitching ever so slightly upon her head was a pair of cat ears. "Now, to complete this dare, our little princess here will get a taste of the other side and serve everyone for the rest of the chapter. If she refuses, she gets one hundred and fifty thousand volts charging through her system." Tenshi stated. She sat upon a tall chair with Kuro sitting beside her. "Now, go and get me a drink." "Fu..." Astarte shrieked as electricity coursed through her body. "...You were saying?" "Right away." Astarte walked out of the room. "Now, on with the dares." Tenshi said, smiling as if nothing had happened. "She...is a psycho." Rin muttered. "What was that Rin-kun?" "Nothing!" Tenshi smirked and turned to Animae. "Animae, I have a dare for you and Rin. Sing "anything you can do I can do better." With him." Animae nodded and appeared to disappear. _Anything you can do, I can do better_ She sang whilst appearing behind Rin. He jumped then turned and sang the next line. The two of them sang together, Rin's voice wavering every so often. When they finished, Astarte came back into the room, a drink on a tray.

"Here you go." She said. "Here you go...?" A sigh. "Here you go mistress." Astarte snapped. "Good girl. Now we have one more dare to do. You lot have to nominate three people to do a dance. I will not reveal the dance until after the three have been nominated." Tenshi sat back and watched them turn to each other. "I say the three demons should do it." Shima stated. "What?!" Astarte demanded. "Well, it would be better for you seeing as your dare is to now basically serve everyone. So I order you to do this dance...whatever it may be." "You are so fucking dead." She growled. "So have you nominated someone?" Tenshi asked. "Yes..we nominate Astarte." She nodded. "And who else?" "Amaimon and Mephisto." Tenshi grinned. "Ok. You three will be dancing to...whatever our readers decide." They all stared. "WHAT?!" "I've decided to let the readers decide on this choice of torture. And Astarte, you will continue to wear that outfit next time as well."

Before any abuse could start, the three freakhounds appeared between them and Tenshi, growling. "Ok my dear readers. Please submit your dares and truths for the next chapter and also provide suggestions for dances. I will then decide the best one and these three will dance it next time. So until then dear reader, this is sayonara from the psychotic angel Tenshi."


	4. Round Three

Silence reigned as they all stared at the strange woman on a throne of bones with the three freakhounds at her feet. It was awkward and stifling. "You can cower over there all you want, it doesn't change the fact that we have dares to do." Tenshi stated. "What if we say we don't want to?" Yukio asked. "You face my torture boxes. And may I state that everytime you refuse to participate, the torture will be worse." Tenshi smiled sweetly, freaking them out even more. She stood and walked forward, still smiling. "Now, shall we begin?" "How about no?" The smile never faltered but a dark glint flickered in the eyes of their host. "Rin...go open that box." A dark blue box had appeared on a table. Despite him willing himself not to go, his legs moved as if being controlled by another and pulled him closer to the box. His arms moved of their own accord and slowly lifted the lid. Three jets of holy water burst out of the box and struck him square in the face. He screamed and writhed on the ground. "Rin!" Shiemi cried. "I wouldn't move if I were you." Twilight stated. From the box, a small shadow appeared and drifted towards Rin before attaching itself to his ear and whispering. He yelled out from something to stop. "Alright! Alright! I'll play! I'll play! Just make it stop!"

With that and a click of her long, pianist fingers, Tenshi made the shadow and the box vanish. "Excellent!" She said whilst clapping her hands together. "Now, as you know there are two continuations from our last chapter. The first obviously is the unusually quiet princess still has to wear the maid outfit and neko ears from last time. The second is the dance you three demons have to do. Now, seeing as I don't think you've suffered enough quite yet, I'm going to save that until the end." She grinned and walked over to a desk where a laptop sat. "First things first, some dares for those who have yet to suffer." She turned to them then back. "Shima, since you act like such a perv...we're gonna have a role-reversal. You must now act like the monk you are supposed to be and not even look at one of our female characters in a perverted manner. And Animae gets to judge what is perverted." His face fell. "Sorry Shima but I think you're effectively screwed." Prototype stated. Animae grinned and bounded towards Shima before wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry perv! I won't be too harsh." She said happily. Shima laughed weakly when Yukio noticed Tenshi looking around the room. "What's wrong Tenshi-san?" He asked politely, already knowing that it was in his best personal interest to keep this psycho happy.

"This room is boring. Let's take this somewhere else." She said. "Where?" Tenshi grinned. "There's a little place I know called _Heaven's Sin_." Animae, Twilight and Prototype all cheered. "I don't understand." Bon murmured. "It's a night club." Animae cheered. "But first, one slight alteration. Astarte, you need an outfit change. Animae has lain an outfit out for you in that room over there and I remind you that it's either that or a torture box." Astarte slowly walked over to the room and entered. Five minutes passed and they all looked at each other. "Come on out demon girl." Twilight called. "No. This outfit makes me look like a whore." She called back.

"Prototype, go in and get her." Tenshi said calmly. The freakhound nodded and headed into the room. "WHAT THE...?! GET OFF ME!" There was mild thumps to accompany the cries of outrage before Prototype returned to them with Astarte slung over his shoulder. He placed her down to reveal the dark purple hot pants she wore, with thigh high stockings and a blue tube-top that showed her stomach. She also wore a pair of purple sneakers. "I hate you." She said. "But the boys think you look so pretty." Tenshi said before leading them away. They were led to a room with hints of purple and red in the lighting. Music played through speakers as people in the club watched them enter. "Everyone's staring." Rin muttered. "Because they don't see me with so many people usually. Count yourselves lucky." Tenshi explained as she sat down. "Now, we have some more dares for you lot to do. First ones are from a user on fanfiction. Here's what they put. First off." She dropped a stack of papers in front of Rin. "You have to read those." She said, pointing to them. "What are they?" He asked.

"Read them and you'll find out." She said before turning to Shima. "Now your dare was to be sent to a psychiatrist to evaluate and determine how perverse you are. But since you need to be here for another dare and well it'd take all of five seconds to see how perverse you are, I brought one here to do it." A quivering man entered, carrying a briefcase. "This is Dr. Klutz. He will test you." The man looked at Tenshi. "And you'll release my family if I do?" He asked. "Did I not say I would?" The man nodded and began his examination, performing everything including a Rorschach inkblot test. To which every answer was perverted. "Well, he's extremely perverse. You'll never find anyone who is more perverted then he is. So, will you release them now?" Dr Klutz asked. "Yes. They will be returned to you." Tenshi stated. He smiled and walked off, failing to see her evil, twisted grin. "It may take a while to gather every piece and send them to you though." She added. Everyone stared at her. "You...You really need to talk to someone about some of your issues." Mephisto stated. "That's why you're here." She said.

"Anyway, next dare is for Yukio. You must take part in a witches circle and sacrifice a child." She said. He stared at her. "No! I refuse to take part in such evil!" He snapped. "So...you'd rather face the box?" Tenshi asked. He looked from her to the dark blue box with his name on it then back. "I will go to the circle." He said in defeat a few moments later. "Very good. It's through that door over there." She said, inclining her head to the right where a door with a pentagram stood. He slowly walked through it. "Ok onto our next...OOF!" She cried out as the stack of papers struck the back of her head. Everyone turned to see Rin glaring at her. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME READ?!" He roared. "Don't blame me boy! It was the dare that was submitted! Now either calm the fuck down or you will be forced to take on a torture box." She growled. He backed off when he saw anger in her face. "I thought as much. Now, onto the next two dares."

"These two were submitted by one of my new favourite people. _amaimonlover1208_." Astarte sat up. "They're called what?" She snarled. "Who submitted the following. Rin and Shiemi need to go in a closet and play seven minutes in heaven...unfortunately I couldn't get a closet to fit in here so you'll have to use a stall in the toilets. I'll send Twilight to come and get you out when your time is up." The two of them blushed and slowly walked to the stall. "Next dare is for..." She was interrupted by music starting. "Ah, perfect timing. Next up, most of those of you who are left must dance to this song. This song being "I'm sexy and I know it."." She said. "Who's excluded?" "Mephisto, because he s here to listen to my issues, Yukio who has just returned because he looks like he's about to be sick and Shiro because I don't want him breaking a hip." "You cheeky little...!" She clapped her hands. "Off you go." She said. The others all looked at one another and shrugged before heading off to the dance floor. She sat beside Mephisto and handed him a glass of wine. "You don't have to listen to my problems. I've reduced the greatest of psychiatrists to tears with half a session."

Mephisto let out a silent sigh of relief as they watched the others dancing. As the song went on, they seemed to let go of their fears and relax more. "Besides, I figured you'd prefer the view of Astarte you will get from here when she wiggles." Tenshi added. Mephisto glanced at her then turned and stared as Astarte wiggled her hips with the others. Finally, the song ended with a group pose before they all came back to the table. "That was so fun!" Astarte cried. Tenshi grinned and sipped her drink. "Now Twilight, go get our little love birds and I'll call an end to this round." Twilight nodded and headed out whilst Tenshi turned to the cameras. "That's all for today folks. So until next time, keep submitting those dares and truths. Until next round this is sayonara from the psychotic angel."

* * *

_Yes guys, please keep submitting your requests as they are so fun to work with. It's amazingly thrilling to try to come up with suitable responses for your requests. I hope you lot are still enjoying this and a big thank you to those who have already submitted requests. Until the next round this is sayonara from the psychotic author._


	5. Round Four

They all sat in the VIP section, still unnerved by the psychotic host but slightly more relaxed than before. "Why couldn't you have brought us here last time?" Rin asked as his glass was filled with yet more alcohol. "Well last time there was little need for the place. Besides, I had to work on its design more and it had not yet received a suitable name." Tenshi said, as she sipped the schnapps and lemonade carefully. "Why Heaven's sin?" Shiro asked. "Hmm?" "Why that name in particular?" Tenshi grinned. "The same reason for Astarte. Something that is rarely thought of. Just like the Nephilim in the Dead Sea scrolls, a sin of heaven or an angel of demons is rarely thought of in today's modern society. In fact, few people ever considered it." She said. They all stared. "That's...an odd way of showing intelligence." Yukio said. "Hmm, I've been told that before but anyway, we're here with a mission to complete. I have some more dares for you all."

She clicked her fingers and Twilight handed her a sheet of paper. "Ok now for the first set of dares. They have submitted the following two dares. The first is for Shima to show everyone all of his "Adult material"." Everyone turned to look at Shima who was slowly turning the same colour as his hair. "What...what do you mean?" He asked. "Your porn man! Show them your porn!" Animae cried in exasperation, shaking her head before being slapped on the back of the head by Tenshi. "Please Animae. Watch your mouth before you lose it again." The threat was silent and hidden but detectable. Shima looked at them all. "Do I have to?" He asked meekly. "Well, there is the alternative of the torture box." Prototype stated. Shima glanced then sighed. "Fine." Tenshi clicked her fingers and several shadows carrying large boxes appeared. "This s all the porn I have." Shima sighed before opening one and pulling out the first magazine.

Several hours later, most of the students were traumatised and the demons were rolling around laughing. "Good boy Shima. You can sit down now." Tenshi stated. Shima sat down, blushing like a tomato. "Onto the next dare and Izumo, you have to "play" with Shima." Tenshi grinned evilly. "What?!" The purple-haired girl turned bright red. "You and he will be put in that room over there. When this round ends, I expect you to have "played" together. Understand?" The dark glint suggested they had better agree and fast. They both nodded. "Good. Now, off you go." She said. As they both walked off, Amaimon murmured to Astarte. "You'd never disagree to "play" with me would you? You love me too much." Everyone stopped as Mephisto turned slowly to face his younger siblings. "I'm sorry, I thought you said she loved you the most. I think you'll find she loves me the most." He said. Astarte looked between the two of them, suddenly aware something was wrong. Very wrong.

Amaimon moved her from his lap and glared at Mephisto. "No. She loves me more, I'm her promised one." He said, whilst standing and walking over to where Mephisto now stood. "He does have a point." Rin muttered. Mephisto grinned and turned slightly before spinning and punching Amaimon straight in the face and sending him cart-wheeling backwards over several tables. "She loves me more. I'm strong enough to protect her." He snarled. Amaimon hopped up and leapt at Mephisto, the two of them flying backwards and crashing into the bar. The thuds of punches sounded before Amaimon was thrown back over the bar and onto the table. He growled and slashed at Mephisto recklessly. "Enough!" Tenshi called out causing them both to freeze. "Why not get the princess herself to tell us?" She asked, turning slowly to Astarte. Everyone looked at her, making her hunch up slightly. "Well?" Tenshi asked. "Well...it's uh...you see..." Astarte stammered and stuttered. "Wh...wha...what about the other dares we have to do?" She suddenly said. "This is one of them. You have to tell us who you prefer of those two." Tenshi replied. "Who the fuck...it was that amaimonlover1208 who came up with this wasn't it?" Astarte asked. "Yep. Now answer."

She looked at both of them. "Well...I...um...I guess I would have to...er...I DON'T KNOW!" She suddenly yelled. "You have to answer and that is not a true answer." Tenshi stated. "Fine. And you want the truth yeah?" A nod. "Then I choose both!" Everyone stared. "What?" "You heard me! I can't choose between them, I love them both the same and the most out of all I know. So there." She said before folding her arms across her chest. But not before giving a two-fingered salute to the camera. "That's for the person who suggested that dare." She stated. A blur of colours flew past everyone before Astarte was tackled by both Mephisto and Amaimon. "We knew it!" They said in unison. "Well how could I choose between you two? I mean after all the sex with you is..." "And that's where that conversation ends." Tenshi stated. She walked over to the three of them and slapped each of them on the back of the head before walking back to her seat. "Next is a truth oddly enough. Astarte, how many demons have you slept with?" Astarte stared. "Including Aniue and Amaimon?" She asked. A nod was the answer. "And is this willingly or unwilling or both?" Everyone froze. "Both...I guess." Tenshi said. Astarte thought momentarily. "Um...if that's the case then...three." Everyone stared. "Only three?" Astarte nodded. "Who's the third?" Tenshi frowned. "I bet we can guess." She said. She shook her head. "Let's leave it at that and move on. We got a dare that's just come in." She turned to Twilight. "Go get out two lovers out of that room." She said.

Twilight nodded and dragged Shima who looked extremely pleased with himself and Izumo who looked rather hot and bothered out of the room. "The boys of the group, excluding obviously our two full demons and Shiro, have to cross-dress just like they did in chapter 41 of the manga." They all stared at her. "Fine." Rin said before heading off to the toilet. A few moments later, they all stepped out in their outfits. Astarte snorted into her drink and giggled. "Looking good Rin." She mocked. They glared at her, each one tugging down the short skirt they had to wear. "Ok. Final dare, you lot have to play Uno. But to make it a bit different. It's strip Uno, so the winner of each round chooses someone to lose a outfit of clothing of their choice." Tenshi said as she placed the cards on the table. She shuffled and dealt them before sitting back.

About three hours later, everyone was in varying states of undress. "Uno" Astarte stated, holding her final card up. Everyone glanced at each other. It slowly went round, resulting in Amaimon having to pick up four more cards whilst the colour changed before it came to Astarte who threw down her last card. "I win." She cried before looking thoughtfully at each of them. "Amaimon-kun, lose the shorts." She purred. As he stood, Prototype and Twilight stood in front of the cameras. Tenshi bowed before saying with an apologetic smile"Sorry guys but this must end now. I hope you enjoyed and thanks to everyone who submitted requests. So, until the next round it is sayonara from me the psychotic angel and author."


End file.
